Let Me In Jake!
by Megzzerr
Summary: She hated what Bella had done to her friend, he used to be so happy now he stood infront of her broken..... or so she thought!xOne Shotx Jacob/Oc Enjoy! *Sexual Content* Please review!


**Disclaimer- I Own The Character Nikki! Jacob, Bella & Other Names Mentioned Belong To Stephanie Meyer. I Don't Actually Have A Problem With Bella Or Edward, It's Just A Story, So If You Love Bella & Edward And Hate Bella/Edward Bashing I Advise You Not To Read The Story. Sexual content throughout!**

**For Those Who Like Jake/Oc Please Read And Review!**

**Enjoy!**

I sat on the work counter in the garage listening to my I-Pod as my friend Jacob Black worked on some Red pick up truck. He seemed to be working extra hard on the this truck and I had no idea why! Sometimes I wished I could take him away from this place for a while, he had been stressed out a lot lately and all because of Bella Swan… god I hated that girl! Jacob had given his heart to her and she threw it back in his face!! He was there for her for months after her precious little Edward and his family up and left Forks, he was there to keep her sane and comfort her, then when Edward reappeared she chose him and it crushed Jake. That's why he left, my best friend left because of a stupid chick! I still owed her a smack for treating him like that! He was still trying to keep himself busy away from drama, he had only come back from months of being unheard of, but seeing him here… maybe he came back to early. He had become strange around me since he came back, and strange enough even though I found out himself and the rest of the gang had the shape shifting power it never scared me it only made me feel safer. As I kept thinking, he pulled the ear phones out of my ears, which made me jump slightly.

"Hey I thought you were here to keep me company Nikki?" He said smiling.

"Well, its kinda hard when all your doing is moping around like the world has ended, sorry Jake its just hard to entertain you these days." I said kicking my legs in the air.

"Yeah I know I'm being a pain in the ass…… sorry." He said frowning.

"Meh… It's ok, so who's truck is this anyways?" I said taking a peak inside.

"Um….. No one." He said sounding nervous.

I raised an eye. "You're lying, who's truck is it Jake?"

He began to get nervous. "Come on tell me!" I said as he mumbled a name.

I stood in shock. "I'm sorry I thought I heard you say Bella but that cant be right can it?"

"Yes its Bella's truck! She was having problems with the brakes, and I said Id have a look at it, I think it was her way of trying to talk to me again." He said not looking at me.

"Jake are you crazy!!! She's using you and you're letting her, its taken you ages to forget her and now you're fixing her car! I should kill that girl for what she's doing to you, but she's not here so instead of fixing the car, I'll ram a rock into her front screen!" I said going to get one, before being held back by Jake.

"Nikki stop! You cant do that! You need to calm down!" He said holding me close.

"No Jake, I've stayed calm for too long, look at what she's done to you! You used to be the happiest person I knew, now I cant remember what your laugh sounds like! She's fucking with your head and its sick, I want to kill her for how she's treated you, you didn't deserve that you saved her life, probably saved her from suicide and she just walks out of your life because of that I think I'm all that and so much more Edward Cullen, you are the sweetest person I know and I'll be damned if I see her hurt you any longer." I said placing my hands on his chest.

"Nikki…. I'm sorry for all this, you don't need this shit in your life, you have enough going on in your own life, you can go if you want." He said wiping his hands.

"Jake, I don't want to go, I want to be here with you, I don't know why but I just do, I worry about you, you never tell me how you feel anymore, I'm supposed to be your best friend and I feel like you think you cant trust me or something." I said frowning.

"Nikki, I do trust you, you are one of very little people I trust, it's just….." He paused.

"It's just?" I said.

"Sometimes, I think of you like I think of Bella, and it scares me because what if someday…. Soon, you meet someone and you fall in with him and then you leave, or you stop talking to me to spend time with him." He said sitting into the truck.

I sighed, as much as I hated Bella Swan my friend needed me, so I hopped into her red truck beside Jacob, I wanted to hug him, he was afraid of losing me! So he did think of me after all!

I cupped his face. "Jake, I need you to listen to me, I am nothing like Bella, I will never leave you, I wouldn't want to, I would be lost without you Jacob Black, you, Quil and Embry! You're my best buds! And I would die for everyone one of you. Plus I would have much better taste than Bella when it comes to men, I would rather my boyfriend lust after me for my body and personality not my blood…. I find that creepy!" And to my amazement for the first time in months he laughed.

"Oh my god, call the Forks Examiner! Nikki Helms just got depressed Jacob Black to laugh!" I said as he tickled me.

"Oh haha have a laugh at my expense and pain." He said still smiling and tickling me but he quickly stopped and jumped at my sudden touch.

"I would never laugh at your pain Jake, now I would laugh at the person who put you in pain once I kicked the crap outta them, but I'm not sure you'll ever let me do that to ditzy Bella Swan!" I said. He frowned.

"You know what Nik, sometimes I want you to kick the crap outta her, she hurt me so bad, but then I snap out of my mood." He said quietly.

"Wow Jake, you must feel shitty if that's how you're thinking, everyone knows I'm a badass sometimes but you sweet little Jacob Black thinking violence is the answer, tut tut." I said and he let out a sigh he seemed to be far from okay and that bothered me, I wanted to keep him happy and smiling.

"Jake, please talk to me, I want to know how you're feeling, we always talked about everything and now all we talk about is the weather to break the tension, you've become so distant and it kills me to see you like this!" I said as I got out of the car.

"Nikki a lot of things have happened lately that's all you wouldn't understand, I found out some thing's that I have to sort out and I don't know how to address them yet, I have things to think about, but I'll be fine." He said moving out of the truck.

"What things Jake? Maybe I'll understand if you would talk to me, but you never talk to me, and when you do I have to be careful in case I say something wrong and you fly off the handle, and to be honest Im pretty sick of it, you're treating me like crap recently and I don't know why I'm putting up with it anymore Jake, I've tried to make you happy, I've tried to be here for you but you don't let me in." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"I gotta finish fixing up this truck." He said totally ignoring me and that broke my heart, I hated caring for him, I hated him being so hurt because of Bella, I hated him loving Bella, I hated him for not loving me, so now I wanted to hurt him.

"Why bother Jake, Edward will buy her a top of the range car eventually, I wouldn't waste your sweat on this anymore, but since you're so in love go ahead and be a dumbass, I've given up Jake, I'm done, see you around." I said turning to leave the garage, when he spun me around by my wrist, pinning me against the wall holding my arms up over my head.

"You wanna know things Nikki, you wanna know everything? Fine!!! Seeing Edward with Bella crushed me, when she picked him it killed me, I felt screwed over after everything I did for her, then I left, I was alone and I hated it! I came back because I missed you! I came back for you and no one else, I was still pissed off and angry but I wanted to see you. Then when I came back I saw you, and somehow seeing you made all my feelings for Bella go away and I didn't understand why! I saw you like I'd never seen you before, every time I saw you my heart jumped, I hated being apart from you whenever you left my company. It confused me, I thought I loved Bella, then I see you and it all changes everything changed!!! I didn't care about Bella, I still hated Edward but hell he's my enemy! But I feel nothing for Bella anymore, and now I feel everything for you, every time I see you I have to control myself around you because I see you standing there and I want to fuck you senseless! I want to kiss you, touch you, I crave your body on mine and I didn't understand why until Sam explained it all to me. I imprinted on you…. I wanted to take you out and explain this but no you being the stubborn girl you are needed to know what was wrong, so now you know Im in love with you!" He said taking his hands off of me and I shivered at his touch. He's in love with me, he Imprinted on me?

"You imprinted on me?" I said astonished.

"Yeah I did! Look Nik I am so sorry about everything, I haven't been distant because of Bella, when I found out I imprinted on you I didn't know how to react because I was afraid you wouldn't want me, It scared me how easily I fell out of love with Bella because I imprinted on you, and then I couldn't stop thinking about you and I know this is hard for you to take in, but I'll be here whenever you want to talk about it, I'll be whatever you want me to be in your life Nikki, but please don't leave me, because I don't know what I would do without you!" He said cupping my face.

"Jake I will never ever leave you! And I would think you already know what I want you to be." I said smiling.

"I do?" He said leaning on Bella's truck.

"Well I don't mind showing you." I said placing my hands on his neck.

"I want you to be with me forever Jacob Black." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "I will be with you forever Nikki….. I love you." He said wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

"Oh you love me huh, well Jake, I've always loved you but I want you to show me how much you love me." I said grinning at him playing with his dirty t-shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it onto the ground.

"You want me to show you Nik, I'll show you everything, come on lets go inside." He said kissing my neck.

"Actually I was thinking we'd give Edward Cullen something to think about." I said grinning.

"What are you talking….oh I see." He said smiling watching as I slowly slid into Bella's red truck throwing my top at his face revealing a lacy black bra.

"Well come on Jake I hardly doubt this truck has seen any action." I said pulling him into the truck buy the waist of his pants.

"This is so bad Nikki." He said kissing me on the lips exploring my mouth with his tongue as he lay me on the seat.

"Well Jake the way I see it Bella screwed you in a bad way, so now Im gonna screw you in a good way!" I said unbuckling his belt as he laughed.

"Screw me in a good way eh?" He winked.

"Well you did say you wanted to fuck me senseless, so now Jake I'm all yours, so you better get used to it!"

"That sounds so good, you saying your all mine." He said kissing me.

"I am all yours, well until Billy and my father come home I don't think daddy would approve that I'm getting banged by Jacob Black in a truck." I said placing kisses on his chest.

"Well they wont be home for a while yet, but I think Bella's picking up the truck in a while." He said leaving out a moan as I slipped my hand down his pants.

"Well, lets hope she doesn't catch us!" I said licking his bottom lip.

He groaned as I jerked him off. "Oh fuck Nikki that feels so good baby more." He said biting his lip.

"Jake its ten past four, what times she coming?"

"About 25 past four, but Im coming now." He said moaning.

I let go of him. "I don't think so Jake." I said unzipping my jeans pulling them and my underwear down.

I whispered in his hear. "Fuck me Jake, I've wanted this for so long.

He pushed me back getting on top of me. He thrusted into me as I let out a scream of pleasure, Jake was huge, much bigger than I had had before but that wasn't a lot.

"Oh fuck Jake, right there." I said squeezing the seat.

He kept the fast pace going, I could hardly breathe he was going in and out of me so fast.

My muscles tensed and he could feel it. "Gonna cum for me sweetheart?" He said as I dug my nails into his back.

"Mmmmhmm." I screamed.

"Me too!" He said whispering in my ear, his hot breath making my body shiver.

"Oh god Jake, harder!" I said as he went deeper inside me before I finally came Jake came a few seconds after.

"That was amazing." He said as we lay there.

"I know." I said breathing loudly.

"25 past, we better get dressed." I said slipping my clothes on.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"It's Bella!" I said grinning, I think you should let her in, let her wonder what we were doing.

Jake agreed with a grin on his face as Bella entered.

"Hey is the car ready?" She said before glaring at me as I got out of the car straightening my top on purpose making her wonder.

"Yeah it's done, all fixed, this is Nikki by the way I think ye met once." He said pulling up his zipper.

I wanted to laugh, she knew well what we were doing, Jake didn't have a top on and we were both sweaty.

"Hey nice to see you again!" She said waving.

"Likewise!" I said trying to sound nice.

Then there was an awkward silence. "Well Jake thanks a lot I better get going Edwards waiting for me at home!" She said smiling.

"Yeah we just going to take a shower anyway" Jake said holding my hand, I was shocked.

"Busy day and all……" He grinned "Bye Bella, don't worry about the cost, I'm in a good mood today!." He said as we walked hand in hand into his house leaving Bella there to drive off to Edward.

"Wow that was kind of a turn on, seeing a mean side to Jacob Black!" I said kissing him.

"Really, turn on eh? Well If your turned on then get your ass in the shower with me girl." He said pulling me into his bathroom locking the door behind him, as we got undressed and hopped in. I loved the way he held me, so tight and close, never wanting to let go, I never wanted him to let go.

"Wonder what Bella will say to Cullen." Jake said grinning keeping his arms around my naked body..

"Edward will just be jealous that you're doing things he wishes he could be doing, but he cant with fragile little Bella." I said nipping at his neck as the water pelted onto our bodies.

"I hope it kills him to see me happy, he probably knows I've imprinted by now." Jake said rubbing my back.

"Lets not talk about them anymore Jake, they'll kill the mood." I said smirking.

"Yeah you're right, and all I'm in the mood for is you."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, feedback is much appreciated!**


End file.
